Valentine's Day
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Valentines day fic based on the song by Linkin Park


Valentine's Day

A/N This fic is (very) loosely based on the song 'Valentine's Day' by Linkin' Park. I do not own this song, nor do I own Naruto. To put it bluntly, I'm not the hugest fan of, nor the happiest person on, Valentine's. Suck it up. Along with this piece of drivel.

_Flashback_

normal

Hit straight through the stomach by a raikiri that somewhat lacked compassion, Sakura fell to her knees, electricity jolting through her body and damaging her nerve endings. Unfortunately a force from above had kept some pain receptors, forcing her into an impenetrable shield of agony. This fire that reduced her insides to ash kept burning and her entire being kept hurting. But she was thankful for the electrical pulse that would not leave. It made certain that her last thoughts would be of _him_.

Sakura raised her head o the starts, not minding the pain or loss of strength. The stars reminded her of him. Just as the dark clouds that covered them. An outer that drove people away, but something beautiful inside that she could spend hours with. Days. A lifetime. She looked to the stars and thought of him. And knew that in days to come, he would look at them and think of her.

_The rain made it difficult to see the two figures that stood by the cenotaph. It clouded the vision of anyone watching, blurring the twin looks of sorrow they bore and camouflaging the tears that silently made their escape. For this they were thankful. It was hours until they moved; they had stayed immobile to relive any memory they had of the ones they had lost. Neither spoke aloud as each had the understanding that the others of their team could hear what was written in their silence and instead would listen to their reminiscent thoughts. They had read their thoughts in life and interpreted their motions correctly. Even Sai had learned to read the expressions of the stoic Copy Nin and the subtly guarded Cherry Blossom._

_Slowly, with no words or eye contact, Kakashi's hand touched Sakura's and their fingers entwined together finding some warmth in the icy skin attacked by rain._

"_Kakashi?" The silver haired man turned to look at his companion, whose eyes were still fixated on the names carved before them. Her voice sounded strained, her fingers were holding tight to his own._

"_Yes, Sakura?" His own voice was soft, uncharacteristically so as responded to the saddened young woman beside him. Her eyes still did not leave the stone as she spoke,_

"_What do you think happens when we die?" Kakashi's eyes lifted to the sky, his head tilted up and his eyes fixated themselves onto the stars._

"_We never really know exactly how many stars there are. I think that is because it is always changing. Because each star is someone's soul and therefore the number increases with every life that is taken." This caused Sakura to frown slightly as her looked towards her former Sensei._

"_But Kakashi, stars have planets and moons that orbit them. People dedicate their lives to the people who are the centre of their world. If everyone is a star then in death we are no longer with the ones we love!" The force behind her words shocked him._

"_You would rather be tied eternally to someone than live freely?"_

"_Being reliant on someone is better than to be alone. Even now I am being held in place by you." She glanced at him honestly with a hint of shyness. "You are all that I have left."_

_Sakura's honesty shocked him to the extent that he let it show in his eyes and found himself lost for words. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm round her shoulders._

"_Then I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."_

It was difficult for Kakashi to so much as exist. Every single minute caused him pain. He wished himself blindness. He wished himself amnesia. But most of all he wished himself death.

Staying in his apartment reminded him of the way her laughter had effortlessly filled the space. He remembered a failed attempt at cooking when he saw a burn mark on the kitchen sideboard. His wardrobe seemed rather dull now without her clothes. His bookshelf was collecting a thin layer of dust over her medical books that he could not bear to touch. Icha, Icha was a thing of the past. It had taken so long to get her to read them. Now it hadn't taken long for him to stop.

He could not stand to set foot outside the house today though. The shops were filled with pink hearts, the sun was shining with warmth as it looked down on the happily kissing couples that littered the streets of Konoha.

The blinds were drawn on windowsills that held pictures of Sakura. He didn't need photos t recall her image. He didn't need films to recall her voice and movements. He didn't need her clothes to remind him of her scent. He didn't need her blankets to remind him of her warmth. He didn't need reminding because he held her inside him, everything about him dedicated to his lover. She had been wrong when she told him she would be a moon, orbiting him carefully and occasionally shielding him from view. She would be the sun. The star. Because he lived to orbit her, he was pulled to her from the word go. She lit something inside him that he had thought was long dead.

When he visited the cenotaph at nightfall, one star appeared brighter than the rest. Not long after, another one joined it. So close that they appeared to be touching. On that evening, many couples where drawn to these stars while star gazing. Because they weren't alone.

And everyone forgot about this when they found the body.

A/N Sorry for any inaccuracies or punctuation errors. Really. But its 00:13. And I do sleep ya know. ^_^ I was gonna include a lemon, but I'm tired. If any pervert wants one then I can post a revised version. Or another fic. 3

Have a fucking wonderful day guys.

Ilygodot.


End file.
